forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alkilith
| size4e = | origin4e = | type4e = | subtype4e = | alignment4e = | refs4e = | size3e = Medium | type3e = Outsider | subtype3e = Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar | alignment3e = Always chaotic evil | challenge3e = 14 | refs3e = | size2e = Large | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = | location = The Abyss | language = Understood Abyssal but could not speak | subraces = | climate = | terrain = | height = 6 ft (1.8 m) | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = }}Alkiliths were among the few denizens of the Abyss that even other demons found revolting, resembling a bright green mass of dripping, toxic corruption. Putrescence made living, alkiliths were embodiments of pestilence and heralds of blight. Description Alkiliths had an ooze-like, green, phosphorescent body, dotted with about 3–7 swollen eye-globules. They were covered in a leathery coating that constantly cracked open, oozed, and hardened again. While normal alkiliths were about 6 feet (1.8 meters) in diameter, they could alter their form to fit archways or cracks, and they could be easily mistaken for strange fungal growths if they remained still. Some were known to take on an alternate form in the shape of a green cloud of vile vapor about 20×20×10 feet (6×6×3 meters) in size. It was believed that there was no upper limit to the size they could grow, and there were reports of a lake-sized specimen in the deepest layers of the Abyss. Personality Alkiliths were hateful creatures that took pleasure in polluting their environment. This desire was so extreme that they were willing to ignore attacks against them for the chance of corrupting a fresh body of water. Although not particularly interested in joining armed forces against them, alkiliths were just as vicious towards baatezu as other demons would be. Abilities Alkiliths could move surprisingly fast despite the gelatinous nature of their bodies, and could squeeze through cracks as small as 1 inch (2.5 centimeters) wide. They could strike out at their enemies using several of their acidic pseudopods, causing frailer foes and fragile items to degrade from the clinging ooze. Although their natural weapons were more than sufficient for their typical goals, their psuedopods were capable of fine manipulation and wielding weapons. They were known to host a large number of magical abilities, most of which furthered their mission to cause pollution and decay, such as contagion, desecrate, enervation, stinking cloud, at will and unholy blight up to three times a day. Detect magic, dispel magic, hold monster, magic circle against good, wall of ice, teleport without error, and cone of cold'' were also in their magical skillset, with the latter-most spell only usable three times a day. They were capable of summoning a hezrou, or chasmes to aid them in a battle if need be, and were also capable of controlling oozes. When adopting their cloud forms, alkilith were so noxious that they affected other beings similarly to a ''cloudkill spell, but it took a considerable amount of time to return to normal and they could be harmed by strong winds blowing away their essence. Bludgeoning and slashing at them was ineffective because of their amorphous bodies, and they were immune to harmful gases in any state. The very presence of an alkilith was a bad omen of things to come, as it spread madness around itself, causing a faint buzzing noise to appear in people's minds and cause them increasing confusion. In fact, an akilith could even corrode the fabric of reality, growing themselves around apertures like doors and windows in order to become living gates to the Abyss. If akiliths were allowed to prosper in the Material Plane entire legions could find themselves overrun with rampant disease and senseless fighting. Not even other demons were immune to the billowing fumes and overpowering corrosion of an alkilith. Society Similar in function to demons like glabrezus, alkiliths shared a role in corrupting the world both physically and morally. Unlike most other fiends, alkiliths brought the foulness of the Abyss to other realms rather than try to lure beings of other realms into the Abyss. They despoiled precious sites, desecrated sacred places, and empowered negative emotions into full outbursts of evil activity in order to bring power to the Abyss. Alkiliths were considered so hideous and horrifying, even by demonic standards, that other demons loathed, and feared their presence. They were often sent by demon lords as messengers and assassins to complete tasks in regions of the Abyss that other demons found too inhospitable but which they would thrive in. Although most demons disliked them they were granted some protection due to their relative importance, even though a demon lord's mood swings could drastically alter their fortune. Because of their specialized skills and repulsiveness to other demons, they were one of the few demons that were not mandated to join the Blood War. If babaus or molydei tried to recruit them into their armies they simply slinked off into the fouler regions of the Abyss. Their ability to create gateways to the Abyss made them often too risky for many cultists to consider summoning, forcing them to make their way to the Material Plane on their own. Alkiliths were both the servants and children of Ghaunadaur, who often used these creatures to carry out his demands. They formed from the stray pieces that Ghaunadaur left behind as he moved, gradually growing and gaining increased self awareness before setting out to spoil the world. Alkiliths could be summoned by a very powerful thrall of Juiblex despite the fact it would normally exceed their regular demon summoning capabilities. Appendix References Connections Category:Demons Category:Tanar'ri Category:Creatures of chaotic evil alignment Category:Creatures found in the Abyss Category:Creatures Category:Outsiders